


Trembling

by Abyuanss



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, PTSD Dante, R18g, 致死性伤害
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: 失去和失而复得同样让他缺乏实感。





	Trembling

    Dante在浅眠中翻了个身，因为小臂上突然传来的温热触感而猛地弹起来，黑檀木转瞬之间已经安静地躺在他的手里，魔力凝结的子弹蓄势待发。

    然后他想起来，这是Vergil，背对着他侧躺的Vergil，光裸的腰背露在被子外，晦暗的月光仔细描绘他流畅的肌肉线条。Dante沉默地把枪收好。他的动作无声无息，Vergil却还是感觉到了一点什么，悄无声息地转过身来，两双如此相似的的灰绿双眸在黑暗中凝视彼此。然后Vergil伸出手来拉过Dante，压下他的脖颈，两个人交换了一个浅浅的亲吻。

    他们从魔界回来之后就一直这样赖在一起。Nero本来准备好了两个房间，话还没来得及说出口就被Trish拖走了——这个精明的女恶魔总是他们之中看得最透彻的，Dante想，看着Nero稀里糊涂地被拖进女士们的逛街大队去当了拎包小弟。然后他回过头，Vergil安静地坐在床上，耐心地解开阎魔刀上被污迹浸透的布带，夕阳将他整个人都浸入血红的光晕。

    "他们简直完全黏到一起去了。"Lady向Trish抱怨，"你真应该看看——不是说，呃，身体上有多少接触，虽然确实也有点多得过分了，"她冲憋笑的Trish翻了个白眼，"就只是——"她努力组织语言。这很难描述，但是当你和他们在同一座房子里的时候，你就会感觉到。他们都只是很正常地做着自己的事，有的时候甚至不在同一个房间，但是他们清楚彼此在哪在做什么就和清楚自己一样，简直像是和对方连同一个整体。Trish唇角的笑意还未散去，拍拍她的肩膀以示安慰："随他们去吧。这两个幸运男孩只是需要一点适应的时间而已。"

    幸运。Dante茫然地想。这个词美妙得让他没有实感。想想看，一个人的生活发生翻天覆地的变化也并不需要多久，从V走进Devil may cry、带来Vergil的消息之后，Dante已经隐隐有了这种预感。那个狡猾的小骗子。Nero后来和Dante聊过他，这个两天大的没有名字的Vergil的人性化身在Nero的描述中又是另一种浓墨重彩。Dante看得出这孩子有点被他迷住了。他倒是不在意，Vergil总是有这样的魅力的，他一直都坚信。他担心的是另一件事。

    V的三只魔宠，Nelo Angelo的残渣。Griffen最终在他眼前化为灰烬的时候，Dante只觉得压在心上的一块巨石化作了齑粉——他无从得知Vergil坠下魔界究竟经历了什么，怎样的灾厄才会成为那个男人的梦魇。现在它们在自己眼前烧尽了，没有留下一点残骸。有条一直被压在心底的泉流开始蜿蜒，莫名的空虚感又让他心慌。V和Urizen融合了，可是万一，他说"万一"——万一如果还有像这样的其他的碎片呢？或者说现在的Vergil也不过是一个碎片呢？

    Dante不敢想。他的手抚上Vergil脆弱的脖颈，温暖的生命在他掌下平和地涌动。他有些阴郁地加深这个吻。Vergil已经完全清醒了，半勃的阴茎抵在Dante的大腿内侧，Dante伸手把它握在手里轻柔抚慰。Vergil发出一声似是欢愉似是抱怨的叹息。"我以为我们还是需要一些睡眠的。"他的嗓音被未散尽的睡意和已经开始升腾的情欲染得沙哑。Dante转去含住Vergil的一侧乳头，"谁又能管我们赖床到日上三竿呢。"他故意发狠地咬了一口，Vergil猝不及防闷哼一声，眯起眼报复性地抓住Dante的头发。Dante就安静地顺着Vergil推开他的力道沿着他的肌肉线条一路舔吮下去，刻意在这具修长而充满爆发力的身躯上流下乱糟糟的水痕。Vergil没有吝啬他的呻吟，用细瘦的腿鼓励一样地勒紧弟弟的腰。Dante从这样并不算温柔的动作中捕捉到一点宝贵的安心感，这让他能够乖顺地顺着Vergil的意愿，张开嘴含进他的阴茎。

    Vergil被他的袭击刺激得叫出声来，比起Dante略浅一些的灰绿色双眸微微眯起。Dante的动作有点急促，他能感觉到，但是他们也从来没有谈论过这些事。从V和Urizen融合而他归来之后，Vergil一直很坦然，有时连他自己也诧异于自己的平静。Dante对此似乎总觉得有点心气不顺，两个人就好像两个小孩一样幼稚地在这个话题上僵持，双双对此避而不谈。Vergil的手指无意识中安抚性地在Dante的头顶轻抚。他的弟弟仿佛是不满这样被当作大型犬一样被施予奖赏，突然把Vergil的整根阴茎吞进喉咙深处。

    "就是这样，好孩子……就是这样……"Vergil从喉咙深处发出满意的叹息，恶趣味地用手按住弟弟的头，Dante不安分地挣扎了几下，不过并没有持续多久。他的喉咙口剧烈地收缩，谄媚地吸吮着蛮横插入的阴茎，Vergil不禁微微弓起上半身，瞳孔因快感而有些失焦，一边又不自觉地小幅度地摆动起腰肢试图操进更深的地方去。他的弟弟的眼角因为这样粗暴的对待而眼角泛红，眼瞳中隐隐泛起水雾，却一直乖巧地将他的阴茎含得更深。Vergil欣赏着这样的Dante，将精液射进他的喉咙深处，心情相当愉悦地倒回床铺。

    Dante轻轻咳嗽了起来，把Vergil的精液一滴不剩地吞进肚子，又不甘心地黏上来。"狡猾的家伙。"他抱怨，被过度摩擦的喉咙只能发出嘶哑的声音。Vergil享受着高潮后头脑难得的轻松，放任他泄愤一样叼住自己颈侧，尖利的牙齿在敏感的皮肤上划出血痕，那些渗出的小血珠又被湿软的舌尖虔诚地舔净。"所以现在轮到我了。"Dante的声音好像将他一侧的身体都震麻了，Vergil在又一次浮上来的朦胧睡意中无意识地露出一个浅笑，伸手在弟弟的屁股上色情地大力揉捏。“你这是在用废话来凑时间吗？”他挑衅，Dante咕哝了一句什么，猛然把Vergil的一条腿架上肩膀。

    两个人才从上一轮性爱中休战没多久，Vergil身后入口的红肿还没消退，Dante试探性伸入两根手指，里面依然柔软又湿润，在他的手指拔出来的时候那些被留在Vergil身体深处的浊液被带出来一些，顺着臀沟一路在尾椎上留下一道水痕。Dante感觉自己的阴茎要被这个无意识的挑逗刺激得爆炸，于是他毫不犹豫地将阴茎直接整根挺进。Vergil被顶出一声拔高的呻吟，被他的咬痕覆盖的脖颈划出一个优美的弧度。"这就是了，"Dante咧开嘴，"你还是留着力气叫床好一点，哥哥。"

    他们热烈地亲吻彼此，Dante希望这能冲刷掉他内心翻滚的阴郁，可是它大概起了反效果。他和Vergil两个人是一个孤独的族群，他们的未来是一段没有航标的旅程，没有什么参考也没有什么预言。于是Dante一边埋藏着Vergil有一天会重新站在自己面前的期待，一边重复Vergil消失不见的现实，甚至不知道自己该相信他已经死去还是该盼望他活着。Dante警告自己不要过于乐观，Vergil坠落魔界的时候他或许还在希望，可是Nelo Angelo化作光团散去的时候他就开始劝自己，Vergil已经死了。就算是V和他的魔宠和Urizen在自己面前排排站，他也想都不想Vergil会重新站在他面前，他只是同时做好了更坏的打算——Vergil离开了，被切碎了，碎片们已经懵懵懂懂地各自发育成崭新的个体，再也拼不回原来的那个男人。

    只是——他想Vergil也是一样的——他们太渴望完完全全占有对方的一切，甚至包括死亡。从他们相遇的一刹那开始就是如此，就像两支从根系开始彼此缠绕的藤蔓，注定要和对方纠缠到生命尽头。他只是想，哪怕自己可以拥有Vergil完整的死亡。最卑微，最低等，然而依然是奢望，他被痛苦折磨，一边沉迷于当下的欢愉一边唾弃轻易动摇的自己。

    失去和失而复得同样让他缺乏实感。即使是一次又一次将自己埋进对方的身体，甚至用双手破开胸膛触碰对方血淋淋热腾腾的心脏，总是还有哪里不够。Dante知道他自己已经有了变化，Vergil不可能停在原地，可是一个熟悉又陌生的Vergil又让他心里没来由得暴躁——Vergil显得那样隐忍又顺从。不该是这样。他的Vergil应该是他旧手套上那道不会随着半魔一起恢复如初的刀痕，而不应该——

    不应该怎么样呢。Dante心底有一个声音冷漠地说。只是你不接受而已。

    他不知道自己到底在生谁的什么气，只是自暴自弃一样放任自己像是泄愤一样地大力操干Vergil身体里的敏感点，另一边用手重重揉捏他的胸乳和腰侧，逐渐蔓延的青紫痕迹在这具身躯上显出残虐的美感。Vergil开始还试图挣扎，但是被近来毫无节制的荒唐性事折腾得十足敏感的身体有些抵挡不住自己兄弟的狂猛攻势，在他惶恐的关注下甚至开始不受控制地颤抖。Vergil皱起眉，魔力凝聚出的尖利剑刃抵上Dante的动脉。然而他的同胞弟弟只是居高临下地、几乎没有什么感情地盯着他，甚至不去管已经开始洞穿自己脖颈的利刃。他俯下身来，双手慢慢攀上Vergil的脖颈。然后在逐渐滴落的他自己的鲜血中，Dante开始加重力道。

    Vergil望着他，那双一向冷然的眼瞳里依然没有泛起波澜。"我亲爱的哥哥。"Dante尽量平复着自己莫名的怒火，可是双手上的力道却逐渐开始失控。"你有没有想念过我这样操你？或许你还记得，这之前我们最后一次做爱，你是怎么样被我操到屁股里的精液满到溢出来，怎么样一直叫着我的名字好让自己不要求饶？"Vergil皱起眉，不知是因为想要吸入空气还是想要反驳而张开双唇，但是声带已经被越来越收紧的手挤压得发不出半点声音。他的身体在逐渐猛烈的窒息感中开始痉挛，甬道猛烈地收缩着，Dante因这过分的刺激发出粗重的喘息，"不如说你根本就享受这一切吧？你不知道你被操的时候有多么性感吧，老哥？你身后的小洞实在是让人疯狂，你知道它每一次是多么热情地欢迎我的吗？"Vergil在死亡边缘的混沌中无力地闭上眼，抬起手召唤出更多剑刃从Dante背后刺入，贯穿半魔身体从前端探出的刃尖却轻颤着开始虚化。

    Dante腾开一只手，抓住那其中的一根相当轻车熟路地拔出来，把上面未流尽的自己的鲜血涂抹在Vergil已经变得青紫的嘴唇，Vergil的舌尖无意识地探出一小截，在最尖锐的剑尖边缘危险又色情地起舞。Dante发出叹息一样的呻吟，加大腰肢摆动的幅度在Vergil痉挛着紧缩的甬道中进出，看着自己的哥哥无力地抬起手，指尖的紫绀在原本苍白的皮肤映衬下格外惊心动魄。Dante仿佛收到蛊惑一样俯下身含住它们，感到自己唇舌间传来死亡的凉意。他已经感觉到钳住Vergil脖颈的手指间传来轻微的断裂声。"承认吧，承认你喜欢被我这样操，承认你爱死了被操到尖叫着射精的感觉，简直爽得让人上瘾对不对？Vergil，我的哥哥，我亲爱的小婊子，说你爱这一切，嗯？"

    没有回应。意料之中。Dante松开手，Vergil颦着眉紧闭双眼的毫无生机的面孔无声无息地砸落回枕头。Dante开始用双手钳住他的腰肢，手掌下的肌肉呈现出介于脱力的柔软和冰冷的僵硬之中的奇妙触感，他用简直像是要把自己的睾丸也塞进对方身体一样的力道操着他毫无反应的哥哥。贯穿他身体的剑刃悄无声息地化作蓝色的光芒熄灭在黑暗里，他身上没有了剑刃阻塞的贯穿伤淅淅沥沥地流下鲜血，顺着他的动作被涂到Vergil的胸腹，有几点溅到他的脸上，给毫无生气的肌肤添了一点亮色。Dante反倒在这样安静的世界里毫无顾忌地发出放浪的呻吟，他的目光却平静又温柔地落在Vergil的脸上——他的头发没有被梳起，乖顺地散落在这张与Dante几乎别无二致的脸庞周围。这感觉很奇怪，像是明明看着镜子却看到了一个陌生人。他在扭曲的快意当中又一次在哥哥身体里射精，气喘吁吁地倒在旁边的枕头上，指尖还在因为未退的激动而冰凉发颤。

    Vergil在这样的指尖的抚触下打了个寒颤，喉间发出几声古怪的声响，眼都没睁开就准确地把阴茎还没全拔出来的Dante用一连串闪着蓝色光芒的纤细剑刃准确地送到对面的墙上去。Dante任由自己被拖出一道血痕，肩胛贴着冰凉的墙面笑起来，一边呲牙咧嘴地踮着脚一点一点挣脱。更多的血液在他脚边的地板上汇成一汪血潭，他却毫不在意，只是专注地看着微阖双眼的Vergil用手掰着自己的颈椎发出令人毛骨悚然的骨骼撞击声。他终于挣脱下来的时候，Vergil刚刚好睁开眼，锐利的眼刀大概又把他钉上墙一二三四五次，不过Dante只是毫不在意地笑嘻嘻地凑上去，一边希望Vergil不要发现自己正用已经沾满血迹的手在Vergil已经恢复了一贯的苍白的皮肤上留下指印。

    "你总是能把事情搞得一塌糊涂。"Vergil的声音听起来还是有些奇怪，Dante不甚在意地撇撇嘴，漫不经心地捏起被鲜血浸透的床单。"那么你要惩罚我吗，Vergil？"他刻意把每个字都咬得暧昧，用大腿去磨蹭Vergil同样光裸的腰臀。Vergil只是皱着眉又一次扳动了一下自己的颈椎，这一次神色稍微放松了一点。"我要休息。"他一字一顿地警告，"如果我明天没有足够的精力去封上那个该死的裂缝，我就把你按上去当大门。"Dante偷笑。他这次有点过分了，但是他的哥哥似乎依然接受良好——算了，他真的需要休息。

    "什么时候你也学会了这么流畅地使用‘该死的’，Vergil，你可真是该死的热辣。"Vergil把他按在枕头里，在床垫上砸出一个窟窿——反正它早就被鲜血染得不成样子了。Dante像一条搁浅的鱼一样扑腾着闷笑。他心里有一个答案，但是他没有听，只是认真地听着Vergil轻描淡写地转移话题。"你不如先想想怎么向我解释Nero的培养问题，亲爱的弟弟。"又一个枕头砸上他的后脑勺，Vergil已经学会了如何最大限度地发挥它的威力又不至于破坏它。然后他在Dante身边躺下来，Dante在黑暗中睁着双眼，脑海里勾勒着Vergil的白色发丝怎样被还没干透的鲜血染红。

    在难得的平静里，Dante静悄悄地伸出手去摸Vergil的手指。Vergil没有反抗，甚至什么反应都没有，平稳均匀的呼吸声在他身边波澜未惊。

    Dante这才发现一直颤抖着的是自己的手指。

 


End file.
